My Possession
by Luine
Summary: Next thing he knew Harry had punched him in the stomach. He gasped wrapping his arms around his stomach. He dropped weakly to his knees moaning quietly. *R&R* ~H/D~ ~G/D~ **SLASH**
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters…they belong to JK Rowling…sigh  
  
A/N: Okay well I hope you like this fic, its not the first Harry Potter fic I've written but it's the first I've typed up. I wrote it this morning lol. Hope you like.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My Possession  
  
  
  
"I'm so sick of you acting like you're way better than me" he advanced on Draco, "You walk around with your nose in the air sneering down at the rest of us." Harry hissed angrily. Draco backed away nervously.  
  
"What gives you the right to act so high and mighty?" Draco backed into a wall, eyes darting left and right searching for a way to escape. Harry seized his arm, squeezing painfully tight.  
  
"Let go of me Potter" Draco hissed as Harry dug his fingers in, squeezing his thin arms through his thick jumper.  
  
"There you go again giving me orders. What makes you think you can tell me what to do…or anyone for that matter" He quickly pressed his lips to Draco's, kissing him with bruising force. Draco struggled to get away, pushing Harry from him.  
  
"You're hurting me Harry…" Draco whimpered.  
  
"Oh I'm sooo sorry Draco" Harry's voice dripped sarcasm. Draco relaxed ever so slightly when Harry removed his hands from his sore arms. Next thing he knew Harry had punched him in the stomach. He gasped wrapping his arms around his stomach. He dropped weakly to his knees moaning quietly.  
  
"Oops…I hope that didn't hurt" Harry said sweetly. Draco couldn't figure out what was wrong with Harry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This wasn't the Harry he knew…the Harry he had a crush on. He was acting like he was possessed or something…That's it!!  
  
"You're not Harry are you?" he asked.  
  
"Oh Draco dearest, how very astute of you" Harry sneered.  
  
"F…father??" Draco whispered surprised, could it be?  
  
"Not completely correct but you're getting close" He knelt next to Draco, their faces level.  
  
"Harry has been possessed using a spell of your fathers but Lucius is not in complete control. He can only suggest things for Harry to do" Harry reached out placing a hand on the side on Draco's face.  
  
"Heh, Lucius had to multiply Harry's hatred for you a hundred fold before Harry would hate you enough to follow would follow directions. Seems the boy who lived has a soft spot for Draco Malfoy…" Harry smirked leaning towards Draco "And if I'm not mistaken, the feelings mutual" Dracos eyes widened, his father knew that he liked Harry…b…but how?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Your father is not pleased with you Draco…" Draco paled, imagining all the horrible things his father could do to him for this.  
  
"You speak as if you're neither my father nor Harry, who are you?"  
  
"Haven't you guessed…I am the Dark Lord! And I've made an agreement with your father…you my dear boy will be handed over to me come this summer to do whatever I please with you" Draco raised a hand to his mouth, eyes wide with horror.  
  
"N…no you can't make me" He said trembling. Harry slapped him.  
  
"You will do whatever I tell you!"" he snapped. Draco shook his head and struggled. Harry pinned him on the ground and repeatedly slapped and punched him in the face. Suddenly Harry stopped his attack and slumped over Draco his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes he looked bewildered. Then he noticed Draco underneath him. He jumped up but Draco didn't move. He lay on his back on the ground with his eyes squeezed shut. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he took sharp ragged breaths. Silent tears streamed down his cheeks mixing with the blood from his nose and his split lip.  
  
"D…Draco…Are you okay?" Harry whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco's eyes snapped open and he looked fearfully at Harry. Harry looked like he was going to cry.  
  
"I don't know what happened…did I do this?" Draco pushed himself up from the ground wrapping his arms around Harry's neck as he sobbed.  
  
"Its you…its you…Oh Thank God…I thought he…" he managed before fainting in Harry's arms. Harry stared at Draco's still from before reacting. He bundled him up into his arms, noting how light he was before making his way to the school.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay…well what did you think?? Should I continue? I'm considering it but I'm not sure.  
  
Review and let me know. 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay sorry it took me so long to update, I've been very busy with my art…and to make matters worse I've a college interview tomorrow! Well I hope you like the second part, I know this started off as a H/D fic but…you never know it might change again towards the end. Oh the unexpected twists theses stories take sigh Okay on with the fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My Possession: Part Two  
  
Draco woke up and opened his eyes. He looked around groggily. He appeared to be in the hospital wing.  
  
"Oh good you're finally awake" Draco turned in the direction of the voice and he saw Madame Pomphrey walking in the door. She set the tray that she was carrying down on a nearby bed and walked over. She placed a cool hand on his forehead.  
  
"Hmm slight temperature…sit up please" Draco dragged himself up groaning quietly. He ached all over. She checked his pulse and looked in his eyes. She looked concerned and kept shaking her head. She left the room momentarily. Draco could hear her talking to someone in the next room. He strained to hear the conversation.  
  
"I don't know…I've never seen anything like this before…for some reason I can't seem to cure his wounds…" So that was why he was still sore all over.  
  
"It took him two days to wake up…he's feverish…and…and I'm worried…" Draco wrapped his arms around himself, he'd never had anyone worried about him before. Madame Pomphrey came in again. Dumbledore and Snape followed her. Draco eyed them warily; unsure of what was to come.  
  
"Draco…what happened?" Snape began. Draco swallowed and shook his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For some reason he felt like crying, he felt cornered by all these people…he felt afraid. His breathing quickened. Dumbledore glanced at Madame Pomphrey who looked upset. Snape reached out and put a hand on Draco's shoulder.  
  
"Its okay Draco, we're not going to hurt you." Draco flinched from the touch and Snape quickly withdrew his hand. Draco felt trapped. His head was throbbing and his heart was racing. He shook his head trying to clear it.  
  
"Who did this to you Draco?" Dumbledore asked softly. Tears of frustration sprang to his eyes. He blinked them away.  
  
"I…I…don't know" he whispered. He didn't know if he was trying to protect Harry or if he was genuinely telling the truth. He raised his hands massaging his temples trying to calm his pounding headache.  
  
"I'd like you both to leave" Madame Pomphrey said.  
  
"Of course." Dumbledore got up and walked to the door "Get well soon Draco" He said. Snape nodded and followed him out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There's something seriously wrong," Snape said as soon as they were out of earshot.  
  
"Three days ago he was fine…I don't understand what could've happened. He's not going to tell us what happened." Dumbledore nodded deep in thought.  
  
"Well seeing as asking him straight out didn't work, we're going to have to be more tactful. Madame Pomphrey bustled out frowning at both of them.  
  
"I don't want you visiting Mr Malfoy if you are going to upset him like you did today!" she scowled. "I thought you were going to give him a nervous breakdown! He's very fragile at the moment." The headmaster considered her words before nodding.  
  
"You realize however that finding out the cause could be part of the cure Poppy."  
  
"Of course I do Albus but thanks to your little visit there he appears more distressed than before you called and his temperature has gone up" Snape arched an eyebrow worriedly.  
  
"I've had to resort to muggle techniques to bring down the fever…should I notify his parents?"  
  
"No!" Snape said abruptly. They both looked at him surprised. "I have a strong suspicion that Lucius had something to do with this."  
  
"Yes, I don't think it would be a good idea to mention this to his father, I too have long suspected tension between Draco and his father"  
  
"You don't mean?(1)" Dumbledore nodded, her eyes widened and she gasped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco stayed sitting and he waited for Madame Pomphrey to return. He leaned back on his pillow and closed his eyes. He heard noise coming from outside. A group of people came into the room. McGonagall was there too. Then he remembered that there had been a Quidditch match that day and seeing as she was there it was obvious that a Gryffindor had been hurt.  
  
"Nice one George; saving the goal with your head!" Fred laughed. His twin was being helped onto the bed.  
  
"'S not funny Fred…It hurts a bloody lot" He grumbled. Madame Pomphrey ushered them all out leaving only McGonagall. She quickly cured George's injuries but decided that he should stay overnight for observation.  
  
"You should eat something Mr. Malfoy" she said. Draco opened is eyes, she was finished with George and was placing the tray next to his bed. He shook his head.  
  
"I'm not hungry," he said softly. She sighed and checked his temperature again. She ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"Still rising well while you're here Mr. Weasley you might as well make yourself useful" George was watching curiously.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She motioned him to sit next to Draco's bed. Then she got a basin of cold water. She dipped a cloth in the water and squeezed it. She gently brushed his hair back and placed the cloth on his forehead.  
  
"I have some work to do so you can do this for me. Come and get me immediately if it goes up again." George nodded. He looked at Draco and for the first time he noticed the cuts and bruises on his face 'that's strange' he thought 'Madame Pomphrey should have those cured' He removed the cloth which was almost warm from Draco's flushed face and cooled it before placing it back on his forehead. He felt Draco's cheek. It was boiling! Draco's eyes fluttered open and he looked nervously at George. They sat in silence for a while.  
  
Who won the match?" Draco whispered finally breaking the silence.  
  
"We did" George grinned "Only barely saved it…the quaffle woulda gone in too if my head hadn't been in the way! Then I fell off my broom and Harry got the snitch" Draco tensed at the mention of Harry, his head began to ache again.  
  
"Malfoy…Malfoy…Draco! Are you okay?" George asked shaking him. Draco blinked and looked up at him.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(1) Take your own meaning from this  
  
  
  
Well I hope you like this part; sorry it took so long.  
  
Please review. 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Phew…sorry it took me so long to upload the second part. I've been very busy lately but I'll try harder next time (n_n) okay!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My Possession  
  
"Huh?" he said looking at George.  
  
"Whoa…you kinda phased out on me there," George said looking at him anxiously. He picked up the cloth, his fingers brushing the skin. He frowned, he thought the temperature had been going down but it had shot up again just there.  
  
"G…George?" Draco mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" George asked looking at him.  
  
"I think I'm gonna th…throw up…I need to get to the toilet…" George helped him off the bed. Luckily the toilet was nearby and they got him there in time. Draco fell to his knees retching. The contents of his stomach spilled into the bowl. George felt awkward and rubbed Draco's back comfortingly while he got sick. Draco sat back on his heels panting. George handed him a towel, which he took gratefully. He knew he had to get Madame Pomphrey but he couldn't leave Draco. His problem was solved seconds later when the door opened and Fred walked in.  
  
"George are you the…are you okay!?" he said when he saw George squatting next to Draco by the toilet.  
  
"Go get Madame Pomphrey Fred, tell her Draco is getting sick." Fred nodded and hurried to find Madame Pomphrey.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
George helped Draco back to bed. Madame Pomphrey rushed in followed by Fred. The twins sat whispering on George's bed while she checked on Draco, muttering all the while.  
  
"I need to get some medicine for him…I'll have to send one of the teachers to get it…they'll have to go to Hogsmeade and apparate from there" She turned to George " I need to send someone, so until I come back keep an eye on him. When he wakes get him to drink something." George nodded and watched her leave.  
  
"What's wrong with him George?" Fred asked. George shook his head.  
  
"I don't know Fred…I've never seen a wizard this sick…its almost like he's a muggle…" Both boys turned to watch Draco. They chatted until Draco woke. Draco opened his eyes slowly…he thought he was seeing double until he noticed that they were wearing different clothes. He sat up weakly.  
  
"Here" George said handing him a bowl of soup "Madame Pomphrey said that you were to eat it." Draco shook his head.  
  
"But you haven't eaten in ages" George scolded. "At least drink this" he placed a glass of juice in Draco's hands. Draco took a few sips before putting it back on the tray.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I see your two nurses are looking after you Mr. Malfoy." The all looked around to see Dumbledore standing in the doorway with a smile on his face.  
  
"Would you two mind leaving while I have a chat with Mr. Malfoy" Draco gulped…more questions. Dumbledore settled himself in the seat next to the bed and looked at Draco. Draco immediately looked away, unable to meet the headmasters gaze. He fidgeted with the blankets.  
  
"Do you feel like telling me what happened yet Draco?" he asked softly. Draco sighed but said nothing.  
  
"I'd hate to have to use Veritaserum on you Mr. Malfoy…" Draco looked up sharply.  
  
"But you can't" he whispered.  
  
"I'm afraid you leave me no choice Draco…we need to find out what happened to you in order to help you."  
  
"Can't you just leave me alone…it makes no difference if you help me or not, my life is as good as over when the holidays come…" he said bitterly. His face fell when he realized what he had said  
  
"I…uh…I didn't mean that…" he mumbled. Dumbledore said nothing; he just stared at him. Draco wished he hadn't let that out.  
  
"Will you contact my father?" he asked fearfully.  
  
"I'm afraid we'll have to if your condition worsens." Draco felt as if his heart had stopped beating. He couldn't breathe. Dumbledore got up and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco began to sob. If his father was notified he might be sent home. He looked around him. He could see only one way out of this. His eyes settled on a knife. He pulled back the sheets and got out of bed. The floor was cold under his barefeet but he hardly noticed. He picked up the knife staring at the sharp blade. Tears rolled down his cheeks, he blinked trying to clear his eyes. He pulled up his sleeves and was just about to slash his wrists when Fred and George walked in.  
  
"Draco no!!" George shouted when he saw what Draco was about to do. Draco looked up momentarily startled before bringing the knife down and plunging it into the soft pale skin on his wrist. George ran over and grabbed the knife before he had the chance to slit the other.  
  
"Oh God! Oh God! Get Madame Pomphrey now Fred!" he shouted clamping his hand over the wound trying to stop the flow of blood.  
  
"What were you thinking Draco?!" he demanded  
  
"I just want it all to be over…I won't be handed over to him this summer…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"To who?" George asked trying to keep him awake.  
  
"To…to Voldemort" George gasped. The blood was seeping through his fingers.  
  
"Damn!" he cried in frustration as the blood stained both his and Draco's pajamas. Madame Pomphrey rushed in followed by Fred, Woods and a few more from the Gryffindor team, who were coming to visit George. They gasped when they saw George kneeling on the floor cradling Draco's body as blood soaked their pajamas and dripped on the floor.  
  
"Get him on the bed quickly George!" George did as he was told and watched as Madame Pomphrey stopped the blood and stitched the wound. She wrapped some gauze tightly around his wrist.  
  
"What happened?" She snapped at George "I told you to watch him, not kill him!" George was speechless. He stood staring, his mouth hanging open.  
  
"It's not George's fault! Professor Dumbledore came in and asked us to leave while he talked to Malfoy. When we came back in Draco was trying to slit his wrists. George saved his life!!" Fred shouted standing up for his brother.  
  
"Sorry George" she said curtly "I'll be back in a minute…I have to speak to Professor Dumbledore" She was absolutely furious. "Make sure he doesn't leave the bed" She left the room storming down the hall to Dumbledore's office in a foul temper.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I hope you liked this chapter. I'm extremely grateful for all the reviews I got and I hope you review this chapter too cuz I jus' luv reviews!! 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update…I just haven't had the time. Well here's the next part of the story. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My Possession  
  
  
  
"I spose I'd better change" George said. The others just stood there in astonishment.  
  
"Whoa, wait a sec…What just happened?" Oliver asked.  
  
"I thought that would've been obvious" George said feeling very tired. "He just tried to commit suicide, can't say I blame him. If I was in his position I prob'ly would've done the same thing. He grabbed a clean pair of pajamas and went behind the blind to change.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Alicia asked.  
  
"Nothing" he sighed "…Nothing at all." He changed and came back out, crawling under the covers.  
  
"Will you keep an eye on 'im Fred? I just need a little nap," George said yawning. Fred smiled at his twin stroking his hair.  
  
"Of course George, you rest awhile" George smiled and closed his eyes.  
  
"Thanks bro" he said softly before drifting off to sleep.  
  
"Is he okay Fred" Oliver asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, he's just exhausted after the day…oh and don't mention the…er, incident to anyone okay?" Oliver glanced at Draco who was sound asleep and nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"At least the fever's broken and his temperature's gone down." Draco listened as Madame Pomphrey spoke to George "I'm sorry I yelled at you George" she apologized.  
  
"'S okay" Draco opened his eyes ever so slightly. He could see George sitting on the other bed.  
  
"Just your luck that you caught that virus or whatever he had…Did you kiss him or something?" she joked.  
  
"N…no!" George stammered blushing bright red. She winked at him and ruffled his hair.  
  
"I'm only joking kiddo," she said with a smile. Draco chuckled quietly. They both whirled around.  
  
"Draco you're awake!" George gasped.  
  
"Way to state the obvious George" he grumbled "Heh, shoulda seen your face just there…it was the same colour as your hair!" he laughed. Madame Pomphrey left the room to leave them talk in private. Draco was still laughing. George stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Well it's thanks to you I'm still here" Draco stopped laughing.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"I caught that damn magic resistant fever thingy and while you've been out like a light I've been sick!"  
  
"Oh and guess what " George added with a laugh "Dumbledore has been banned from here by Madame Pomphrey" The two burst out laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You seem back to normal now anyway," George said with a smile. Draco nodded. He looked at his bandaged wrist then at George.  
  
"About the last day…" he began.  
  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to"  
  
"Its okay, they keep telling me that if I tell someone I'll feel better and that someone may as well be you." He began by telling him how he had met Harry in Hogsmeade and about the spell his father had cast. He finished by telling that he was to be handed over to Voldemort next summer.  
  
"I guess they realized that I would never be loyal or serve Voldemort so I was to be given as a gift to him…I…don't know what I'll do next summer" his hands clenched the bedsheet and shook with fear. George was speechless and more than a little disappointed.  
  
"So you like Harry eh?" he asked.  
  
"I thought I did but I cant even think about him now without remembering that awful day…he obviously wasn't worried about me cause he didn't even visit" Draco sighed. George caught his hand and squeezed it.  
  
"Harry was really shook up after what happened"  
  
"I know it wasn't even him but…"Draco mumbled.  
  
"Don't worry about it pal" George smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco looked at George then down to where George was still holding his hand. It was the first time he didn't feel unnerved by another person touching him. He almost felt happy.  
  
"Thank you George. Thanks for being so kind to me" he grinned "Now get back to bed Weasley cause you're sick and I don't want your germs!" George laughed and returned to his bed.  
  
"Where's Fred?" Draco asked.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot to say, were quarantined cause the fever's very contagious…so no visitors"  
  
"Did it work?" George asked.  
  
"What?" Draco said confused.  
  
"Well, do you feel better now that you've told me?" Draco considered this for a moment before nodding.  
  
"Definitely, I'm hungry!" George laughed.  
  
"Well that's all the proof I need! There's food on the tray over there, tuck in!" Draco drank a little soup and ate a slice of toast. George was staring at him.  
  
"What?" he asked "Do I have food on my face?"  
  
"Never give up so easily Draco" George said suddenly very serious "Suicide is never an answer…and we'll figure out something…I'll protect you from him" he whispered the last part.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it's a bit short…I need to write more. I hope you like it. It was very…cringe…cute. Wasn't it?  
  
Well review and let me know what you thought of it? 


End file.
